selfish
by its only a matter of time
Summary: Harry Potter was a selfless person (maybe a bit too selfless). [RATED T FOR SWEARING]


**A/N: I don't own anything, obviously. All rights go to JK Rowling and I am not attempting to steal her work in any way.**

 **Legal stuff aside, this is more of a feely stuff i guess? Like if you know the _(words)_ writing style then you know the mood. **

**if not, you'll learn, i think. basically** _(words and stuff)_ **is like a writing style for moody fanfics? Not much action just focusing on mood i guess. The parenthesis and italics makes the words enclosed in it more dramatic. at least thats my opinion. im not sure of if its common so yeah. It exists. I use it. Basically the thought-italics are like, the characters thoughts straight out of their brain.**

 **ALL ABOARD THE HINNY TRAIN**

* * *

Harry Potter was a selfless person.

He had no sense of self-preservation. He flung himself at danger face first once he sensed it.

He would always put others before himself, he would not care how much he got hurt. He would rather be battered and broken than his loved ones have a single scratch.

Ginny accepted this. This was one of the reasons she fell for him.

She accepted that they should be apart _(she missed his warmth)_ so he can save the wizarding world _(he might die in the process)._

Still, she was a strong person. She fought against the Carrows and Snape, she protected the younger students if she had to.

Maybe she also flung herself at danger face first sometimes.

* * *

"Harry! Harry!"

He turned around _(his green eyes were the exact shade of emerald)._

"Hand me my broom, will you? You're blocking the way."

* * *

Ginny Weasley was a strong person.

She would hex you if were a jerk. She was fierce. She was not afraid to show what she truly felt.

She was not afraid to fight and she would never let herself be pushed away to the sidelines. She would fight her way into the battle if she had to.

Harry Potter had admired this. It was one of the reasons why he was in love with her.

However, Ginny can't and didn't fight her way into joining them. Either way, Harry wouldn't let her. He wanted her safe and if he needed to be apart from her, so be it. That doesn't mean that he had to like it. _(he missed her he missed her he missed her he missed her so so much)._

Still, Harry was a selfless person. He would fight against his strongest instincts and walk right into Death's chilling arms if he had to.

 _(and he did.)_

* * *

"I'm sorry!" Harry laughed.

Ginny mock pouted and turned away, her red hair flying around her _(her hair was so bright and so red red red_ ).

"Okay, I won't do it again, I swear!" Harry raised his hands, hurriedly trying to keep up with Ginny's pace.

Ginny turned around _(she was so close so close so close)._

"I'm using your Firebolt this time." She smirked.

* * *

There are times when Ginny cursed Harry's selflessness.

There are times that Ginny would think, _Hero be damned, I'm going to keep him safe forever._

There are times that Ginny would forsake others just for Harry.

In her thoughts, at least.

It was the time when the world had gone silent all at once, his body unmoving. She shuddered to think that it was cold forever, heart forever still. _(he can't be gone, no no no no no-)_

It felt like blood went cold and her heart stopped _(just like harry's)._

She didn't give a damn of what Voldemort thought. He could go off himself, the damn wanker.

All she knew is that Harry would've wanted to die for them.

But damn them all, she didn't care. she just wanted Harry back.

"Harry! Harry!" she desperately called out _(talk to me and tell me you're alive)._

He didn't answer.

* * *

They were content in the silence. Ginny's head was rested on Harry's shoulder, her hair splayed on his Hogwarts uniform. The stars above were twinkling, contrasting against the dark sky. She knew that dangers would come but now they would stay in the peaceful silence.

Harry was selfless.

Too selfless.

 _"Promise me you'll stay alive."_ Her mind said.

She held her tongue.

* * *

Ginny's eyes found his. He was somewhat still tired, even with all that sleep. Ginny smiled, though her lips quivered.

Harry walked up to her, looking at her brown eyes _(her eyes were so brown and the way it caught light was too beautiful and what if it became lifeless what if what if- -)_

He enveloped her in a hug, inhaling her scent. It was no longer flowery, it smelled of something like death and dust. _(she didn't deserve this she didn't deserve this she didn't she didn't - -)_

She silently weeped in his arms, her fingers crumpling his dirty cloak.

"I thought you were dead." She choked out. _(don't cry not for him no, no, no please stop crying, stop hurting)._

"I'm sorry." He said _(and he really was)_ , burying his face into her shoulder. Her cloak was covered in soot and grime. Underneath, it was still soft and smooth.

"I won't do that again, ever." _(if it means keeping your heart intact.)_

She held him tighter.

* * *

"Do you, Harry James Potter, take Ginevra Molly Weasley as your wife?"

 _(every second led up to this moment.)_

"Yes."

 _(he was hers.)_

"And do you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, take Harry James Potter as your husband?"

 _(she had waited too long for him.)_

"Yes."

 _(she was his.)_

 _(and nothing can break them apart this time.)_

The wedding was joyful, colorful, bright _(nothing was brighter than ginny's eyes) (nothing was brighter than harry's smile)_ and Harry and Ginny can't think of any day they had been this happy.

* * *

The night was quiet, no danger looming in the distance. They were impossibly content on this day, and nothing can destroy the tranquility. She sighed _(her voice was so sweet)_ and leaned on Harry's shoulder _(her touch was addicting)_ and he leaned in _(they were so so so close)._

"Harry?" She said, looking at the stars. They were twinkling silently against the dark sky.

"Yes?" He answered. _(and oh, how nice did it feel to hear him answer back with his heart beating in his chest.)_

She turned around, catching his green eyes. _(his eyes were sparkling emeralds.)_

"Promise me something." She said softly. _(her voice was a sweet melody to harry's ears.)_

"Anything." And he meant it. _(harry's voice was ginny's favorite song.)_

"Stay alive for me." And her eyes caught light. _(her eyes were so alive.)_

"I will."

 _(and he meant it.)_

 _(and she knew he meant it.)_

Ginny loved Harry too much and she knew when he lied.

 _(and oh, did she love him.)_

"I love you."

Harry was too in love with Ginny to lie to her.

 _(and boy, did he love her.)_

"I love you too."

 _(and i'm selfish enough to want you to stay by my side forever.)_


End file.
